An Evening of Visitors and Green M&Ms
by DigiExpert
Summary: Now that Davis and Takato are in time out, how are they gonna get rid of Mr. Tinkle Toes? And what will happen when Davis' parents get home? ***Complete***
1. Unexpected Visitors

An Evening of Visitors and Green M&Ms

\Disclaimer: do not own M&Ms, Bob the Builder, Digimon, Dragonball Z or anything else so far except Mr. Tinkle Toes.

It was a quiet evening. Davis was home alone. He was in the livingroom with a big bowl of green M&Ms watching Bob the Builder. " Can we fix it?" asked Bob.

" Yes we can!" yelled Davis a little too enthusiastically.

_Ding-Dong._ " Coming!" yelled Davis. He put down his bowl of green M&Ms and went to open the door.

When he opened the door, he saw a man in a suit with a hat that barely covered his wild hair. " Hello sir. My name is Goku. I'm selling door-to-door tacos. Would you like to buy one? Only $1.50 each."

" I am kinda hungry. May I see what they look like?" asked Davis.

" Sure!" Goku opened his black box. It was empty.

" Uh, where are the tacos?" questioned Davis.

" That's a good question. One minute they were there and the next they were gone. I don't know what happened to them. It's magic or something."

" Did you ever think that you ate them all?"

" No, I never thought of that. Come to think of it, my stomach is really starting to hurt."

" Man you're stupid, " commented Davis. He watched Goku walk away clutching his stomach. Then he slammed the door shut.

" People these days…" he muttered.

Davis walked back over to the couch. When he got there, he saw something that wasn't there before. There was a big black cat with a gold pendant around his neck and a small blue cap on his head eating out of the bowl of green M&Ms. " Bad pussy cat. Get away from my green M&Ms," scolded Davis.

He went to smack the cat with a pillow and missed by a foot. He was about to try it again when something happened. " You are a very naughty human boy. You have been very, very bad. Now go to time out until I tell you to come out."

" Aww," said Davis, " Can I at least have my green M&Ms?"

" No you can't. They're mine now," replied the cat.

Davis walked over to the little chair that said _Davis' Time out Chair_. He had already been there once today because he and DemiVeemon had been throwing Davis' Bob the Builder toys against the wall.

Just great. I'm being to go to time out and I didn't do anything wrong. Wait a minute. I still have DemiVeemon in my room. He should still be in there taking a nap _thought Davis. Out loud he yelled, "DemiVeemon! Help me! I'm being held hostage by a cat!"_

" Shut up over there stupid boy! I'm trying to concentrate on eating my green M&Ms!" yelled the cat.

" Yes sir, " replied Davis.

Just then, DemiVeemon came running out. " Davish, are you trying to trick me again?

Before Davis could answer, the cat turned toward DemiVeemon and shouted, " You go to time out, too. You're not supposed to help him. "

DemiVeemon walked over and climbed up on Davis' lap. Ding-Dong. " Can I get the door?" asked Davis.

" No you can't get the door. It's probably my pizza anyway. The cat walked over and opened the door just by staring at it.

" Hi. I have a large cheese pizza with extra anchovies here for a Mr. Tinkle Toes. Is he here?" asked the pizza boy. It was Tai.

" That would be me. What is your name kind sir and how much do I owe you?" asked the cat.

The name's Tai and you owe me $17.00 for the pizza," replied Tai, as if cats ordering pizza was a common everyday thing.

" Tai is that you? Could you please help me? This cat is holding me hostage!" yelled Davis.

" Don't worry about him. We're playing Cowboys and Indians. This is just a part of it," supplied the cat as he handed Tai the money, " Here's $17.00 plus $1.00 extra for a tip.

" Thanks. Have fun with your little playmate," teased Tai. The cat closed the door.

__

Damn Tai. His hair's so big that his brain doesn't comprehend anything that's going on thought Davis.

" You can get out of time out only if both of you don't try hollering for anymore help," instructed the cat as he made the pizza box float over to the table and set it down. 

" Can I get some deer cookies?" asked Davis.

" If it will keep you quiet, " replied the cat.

Davis went out to the refrigerator and got out the **deer **cookies. Just as he came back into the livingroom the door bell rang again. _Ding-Dong._

Who is at the door now? Who else will visit? Will the cat ever leave? Will Davis get his green M&Ms back. Tune in for part 2 of "An Evening of Visitors and Green M&Ms! 


	2. More Unexpected Visitors!

An Evening of Visitors and Green M&Ms

Chapter 2

I don't think anyone knows what deer cookies are. It's a little joke between me and my friends. It's actually deer bologna. Hopefully that helps you to understand this a little better. Pleaz read and review! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, Dragonball Z, or anything else in here except Mr. Tinkle Toes, this plot, and the deer cookies thingy.

"Can I get the door? Can I?" asked Davis.

Mr. Tinkle Toes didn't answer because he was too busy stuffing his face full of pizza. Davis set his deer cookies down, walked over to the door, and opened it.

" Hello. My name is…" began the boy.

"We don't want any," replied Davis. Slam! went the door.

_Ding-Dong._ Davis opened the door. It was the boy again. " I'm Takato. Can I…."

"We don't have any money to give!" Slam went the door again.

_Ding-Dong._ Davis opened the door again. It was Takato again. Takato stuck his foot in the door and asked, " Can I please use your bathroom? I've really got to go potty!"

"You got any money?" asked Davis.

" Hell no! Now let me use the damn potty!" yelled Takato.

" Down the hall. Third door on the right," replied Davis.

" Thanks," Takato said as he ran down the hall.

Davis shut the door and picked up his bowl of deer cookies. He walked over to the couch and sat down. Bob the Builder had just ended. Davis picked up the remote and was about to flip through the channels when the remote floated out of his hand. "Hey! What's the big idea?" asked Davis.

He watched the remote float over to Mr. Tinkle Toes. The cat's front was completely covered with cheese, sauce, and anchovies. His once clean pendant was now covered in sauce and his small blue hat was covered with anchovies. " It's my remote now so I'm going to watch what I want to watch. Got it?"

"No! Give up the remote now!"

" I'm not giving up the remote, but you're going up!" With that, the cat began staring at Davis.

" You can't make me…Wha? What's happening?"

Davis began floating up toward the ceiling. Once he was touching the ceiling, two big staplers came out of nowhere and stapled Davis' shirtsleeves, collar, and pants' legs to the ceiling.

" You can stay up there till you can behave, " commanded the cat.

" Why should I?" asked Davis.

" Because otherwise you'll be up there forever!" snapped Mr. Tinkle Toes.

" I behave. I promise Mr. Kitty Cat. Let me down peaz." said Davis.

" Down you go then." All of a sudden, the staples disappeared and Davis fell face first onto the couch.

"Ouch. Why'd you do that?"

" You wanted down so I got you down. Now shut up and let me eat my pizza!" roared Mr. Tinkle Toes.

_Ding-Dong. Ding-Dong._ Davis got up and answered the door. Boy was he surprised. Standing on his doorstep was a red dinosaur with black markings (Guilmon). "Is Takatomon done using the potty yet?"

"Who? Oh wait. You mean that weird kid. I don't know. He's been in there for 10 minutes. Hold on. I'll go find him."

Davis walked down the hall and knocked on the bathroom door. "Hey are you done yet, kid? Do you have the runs or something?"

"Uh, no. Just really constipated," came the voice from within.

"Con-sti-what? Never mind. I won't even ask, " answered Davis.

He walked back out to the living room where he had left Guilmon waiting. " He's not done, yet. You'll have to wait."

"Davish?" came a voice from the kitchen, " Can I have some marshmallows?"

"No, but you can have some deer cookies."

"Yea!"

"Deer cookies? Deer cookies sound good. Can I have some deer cookies, too? Can I Davishmon? Please?" asked Guilmon.

"Uh, I guess so. Here you two go." Davis handed Guilmon the bowl of deer cookies. Guilmon and DemiVeemon took off toward Davis' room.

Mr. Tinkle Toes had finally finished his pizza. He made the box float over to the trashcan. Then he made the remote flip through the channels. He stopped it on channel 507. " Hello fellow felines and welcome to An Idiot's Cooking Guide for Cats. I'm your host Fluffy and today we'll be making something special- Catnip Pie. This is a great gift for your girlfriends fellows. They'll go absolutely gaga over you after they've tasted your pie."

"I didn't know we got this channel," remarked Davis.

"You don't."

"Oh."

"Now shut up!"

"Yes ma'am. "

" Did you just call me ma'am?" asked Mr. Tinkle Toes.

"By accident."

"Go to time out."

"Yes ma- I mean sir."

"Go!"

Davis walked over and sat down in his time out chair. A toilet flushed and a door closed. Takato came walking down the hall, but stopped short when he saw Davis. " Why do you have a time out chair with your name on it and why are you sitting in it?" questioned Takato.

" Because my parents think I'm a bad boy and I'm sitting here because Mr. Tinkle Toes said to."

Who's Mr. Tinkle Toes?"

" I am. Why do you ask?" asked Mr. Tinkle Toes.

" You were sent to time out by a CAT???" asked Takato.

"Don't make him mad. He's got special powers, " explained Davis.

" A cat with special powers? Yeah right. Don't make me laugh."

"You dare to make a mockery of me?" asked Mr. Tinkle Toes, "I'll teach you a lesson."

Mr. Tinkle Toes made Takato float up into the air and over to the coat hooks. He then "hung" Takato up on one of them. "Take that stupid boy!"

"You could've warned me about the cat," said Takato.

" I did. You didn't listen," retorted Davis.

What's going to happen next? I'll tell you. The next chap. will be the last part. One of Davis' friends show up and Videl does too. Will Davis' parents find out? Will Mr. Tinkle Toes leave? Read to find out!


	3. What Are They Going To Do?

****

An Evening of Visitors and Green M&Ms

Chapter 3

Here's the last chapter of this story. Sorry it took me forever to get out. I was lazy and then when I wanted to do it, I got writer's block. At one point Davis is yelled at so I made his real name Daisuke. So read and review.

Five minutes later, Takato and Davis were still in time out. "Row, row, row your boat…" began Takato.

"You'd better shut up right now or I'll do something really horrible to you," commanded Mr. Tinkle Toes.

"Just my luck," muttered Takato.

Ding-Dong. Ding-Dong. "Get the door stupid boy in the chair!" commanded Mr. Tinkle Toes.

"Yes sir."

Davis opened the door. It was T.J. "'Sup Davis?" he asked.

"Not much. What'cha doing here?"

"Came by to drop off your _When Monsters Attack Tokyo _video game."

"You beat it already?"

"Yeah. Piece o' cake." said T.J., "Why?"

"I dunno. You beat it in two days."

"Cuz it was easy. You haven't beat it yet."

"How'd you know that?"

"Checked the game files."

"Oh yeah. Right. Video games have those don't they?" asked Davis.

"Duh," muttered T.J., "Anyway, I gotta jet. Play a game of one-on-one b-ball tomorrow?"

"I'm there."

"There to lose," T.J. muttered under his breath, "See ya at the school tomorrow then!" Davis watched T.J. walk away and then closed the door.

Davis walked back over and sat down in his chair again. Five minutes later, he asked, " Can I get up? I be a good boy now. Pretty peaz?"

"I guess so," replied Mr. Tinkle Toes.

"What about me?" questioned Takato.

"No, because you made a mockery of me. I don't think you've served the time for the crime.

"Oh man."

"Ha ha!" laughed Davis.

"Shut up!" yelled Takato.

"You can't make me."

"Both of you shut up before I hurt someone!" roared Mr. Tinkle Toes.

Ding-Dong. Ding-Dong. "Get the door!" yelled the cat.

Davis answered the door. "Hi. I'm Videl. I'm looking for Takato Matsuki. He's supposed to be here."

"I'm over here. How'd you find me, Videl?'

"The homing device on your goggles. What are you doing up on the coat hook?"

"Mr. Tinkle Toes put me up here."

"Who's Mr. Tinkle Toes?"

"He's the cat sitting on the couch watching t.v. and eating green M&Ms," replied Takato.

"Be careful. He's got special powers," warned Davis.

"So?" retorted Videl, "I have special powers too."

"Can I see?" asked Davis.

"Sure." Videl began to float above the floor. Then she began flying slowly around the room. "I can do this and this." She held out her hand. An orange ball began forming in it.

"Ohhh. Pretty light. Can I touch it?" asked Davis.

"Not unless you want to get hurt."

Davis, of course, didn't heed Videl's warning. He stuck out his hand and touched the energy ball. "Oww! That thing burned me!"

"You should have listened," replied Videl, "Now let me see this Mr. Tinkle Toes."

"I'm right here," piped up Mr. Tinkle Toes.

"Why is Takato up there and why are these boys scared of you?" questioned Videl.

"Takato is up there because he made a mockery of me and so I put him up on the coat hook. I don't know why these boys are scared of me."

"It's because you have special powers," answered Davis.

"Yeah and you use them on us," added Takato.

"I don't know why you're scared of him. He's kinda cute," stated Videl.

"I am cute," muttered the cat.

"Videl, can you get me down from here?" asked Takato.

"Mr. Tinkle Toes, I need to get Takato down so I can take him home. I can put him in time out there until his parents get home, okay?" explained Videl.

"You have a baby sitter?" asked Davis.

"So? It's not as bad as having a time out chair with your name on it."

"Don't make fun of it," retorted Davis, "I like it."

"Fine. Take the stupid boy," said Mr. Tinkle Toes.

"Come on Takato," said Videl as she picked him off of the coat rack.

"Bye bye Davis!" yelled Takato as they walked out the door.

"Wait for me!" yelled Guilmon deer cookies flying out of his mouth.

As the door closed, Mr. Tinkle Toes muttered, "Good riddance."

"Can I watch t.v. now?" asked Davis, "I'll watch Tenchi in Tokyo and nothing else."

"Fine. Whatever. I want to see what Ryo-Oh-Ki is up to."

Yea!" shouted Davis. His excitement didn't last long, though.

Just then the door opened. "Davis! Sweetie we're home. I hope you haven't made a mess…" began his mother as she looked at the living room. There were green M&Ms, deer cookie crumbs, and pizza everywhere. "Daisuke Janryo Motimiya! Look at the mess you've made!"

"But mom it wasn't my fault."

"Oh? And I suppose your going to say a black cat with magical powers did this?"

"Well, yeah."

"There you go again with your lying. How many times have I told you not to do that?"

"A ton, but mommy you gotta believe me. A black cat with magical powers really did make this mess. He walked in the door and made a mess of my green M&Ms and ordered a pizza. And then a kid named Takato came by 'cause he had to go potty. And then his Digimon, Guilmon, came and ate the deer cookies…"

"That's enough Davis. You need to stop your lying. It's beginning to upset your mother," spoke up his father.

"But daddy…"

"Don't but daddy me young man. You're going to clean up this mess. Now."

"But daddy I didn't make this mess."

"Do as your father says Davis."

"Aww man. This is bullshit," muttered Davis.

"And after you clean up this mess, you're getting your mouth washed out with soap and an extra 15 minutes added to your hour in time out for cussing," said his mother.

"Next time we're getting you a baby sitter," stated his father.

"You know dear, I hear Videl Satan's good. She comes highly recommended," replied his wife.

"Then that's who we'll get for Davis. Now go clean up your mess Davis."

"Fine then," answered Davis as he walked into the living room. He began picking up all of the green M&Ms. Demiveemon wandered into the living room.

"Davis, what's bullshit?" he asked.

"I dunno. I think it's shit from a bull," he answered a little to loudly.

"That's another mouth washing and a extra 25 minutes in time out for cussing, Davis," called his father.

_Oh man. My life sucks_ thought Davis.

****

What'd ya think? Time for you to review, 'kay?

****


End file.
